Roommates
by Azure K Mello
Summary: COMPLETE! Spike cries while the watcher watches. SLASH


In reply to Challenge the First-  
  
Roommates- also called Theft of Heart, but that sounded too poncy for words.  
  
Author- Azure K Mello  
  
Rating- R for swearing  
  
Spoilers- none  
  
Distribution- many, many places ask if you want it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound woke me up. At first I thought there were mice in the wall. Then I started to think about burglars. But what was there to steal in my house but for my albums and demonic texts? Slowly I climbed out of bed and reached for the twelfth century Tuscan axe as I tied my bath robe. The tiny squeaking sounds continued as I opened my bedroom door. A sudden wind banged the door shut behind me. The was a pause and then a crash of metal and the squeaks stopped. A sudden flash went off in my head and I knew damn well where the noises were coming from. I bolted down the stairs to see what that nitwit was doing to my bathtub. Sighing I put the axe down and pulled my glasses out of my housecoat's pocket.  
Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that greeted me as I opened the bathroom door. There in the tub sat a very pale William the bloody. In stark comparison to the white tub there was red blood gushing from his wrists where he's tried to free himself of the shackles I had placed on him before going to bed. He looked up at me with anger in his eyes but it wasn't directed at me so much as at my seeing him this way.  
"What?" he said he said coldly as though his face weren't stained with tears. "Laughing at me in the daytime isn't enough now you've come to jeer at night? I can't hurt anyone. Why am I being kept here? The general public is a threat to me not the other way around." He banged his head against the tub with alarming force. "This is a fucking bloody mind fuck."  
"Now really is there any need for that type of language, Spike?" he just looked at me and laughed. Somewhat hysterically. "It's not as though you're being tortured or starved. You're safe here."  
"I'm dying by degree, Watcher. William the fucking Bloody is chained helpless in a bath tub and you're wondering why I'm upset. I should have eaten your great-great grandfather, I eat his slayer."  
That should have disturbed me as it was I just felt great pity for him. In all outwardly appearances he was a young, rapidly thinning boy, and he was just as helpless as one. He rattled the chains again. "You won't get free of them."  
He sighed tiredly. "It's only a matter of time. No bounds can be that stronger. You're a Watcher so watch me." He pulled and twisted and gave up as a bone cracked loudly. Howling he leaned back he rubbed his eyebrow with a bloody finger. The gesture was human and pathetic.  
After a moment's debate I sighed and started to unlock his fetters. "You're right, it's not fair." He sat there and just stared. "You can go." I said softly.  
He looked down. "But the real question is where would I go?"  
He made no move to get up. I reached out a hand to him, "Well to the kitchen for one place." He looked warily at my hand. "You need to eat something, Spike. You're getting thin." He looked up at me with desperation and thanks in his eyes as he reached for my hand and let me help him up. He let go of my hand abruptly as through I'd electrocuted him. Fear was pouring off the boy. Oh lord what had I done.  
Suddenly I was kissing him which was probably a bad idea. But I needed to show him that I wouldn't hurt him, that he was safe, that I was sorry for all the cruelness I had shown him. I had kept him caged like an animal when all he was was a frightened defenseless man who had come to me for help. Just as I was about to break away, to apologize, to try and excuse my actions he kissed him back. As he clung to me I wondered if his weak legs were due to lust or fatigue. The thought caused me to sober and I pulled back, I didn't want to use Spike when he was in no state to protest. He gasped as I pulled back and shook his head as he pulled me back to him.  
"I've wanted this, Watcher, don't deny me." He said as he reclaimed my lips and wrapped his legs around my waist.  
Mindful of my bad back I started edging to the bed. The thought of my back made me laugh into his mouth. "I'm too old for you." Spike just laughed shook his head he slowly backed us back into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"  
"Taking advantage of a man who's too old for me." He said as he started to strip me and placed me in the bathtub divested of my clothes. Suddenly I was the one who was chained up. Laughing he threw the key out the window. "Sleep well, Rupert. I'm sure one of the girls will find you in the morning and then you can see how much fun it is to be the pathetic confined person."  
Somehow I couldn't hate him as I watched his back leave. I just wanted him, badly. I tried to pry the chains lose and was met with that squeaking sound again. For some unknown reason the thought of my future degradation just got me hot. Ethan did a number to my self-esteem. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Challenge the First (found at )  
  
Here's the rules for the very first challenge. I'm keeping it simple for the moment. You may have guessed the first pairing simply from the home page.  
  
1) Any rating  
  
2) Spike / Giles.  
  
3) Any time.  
  
4) The line. "you're a Watcher so watch me" must be used.  
  
5) The line. "now really is there any need for that type of language, Spike?" must be used.  
  
6) use the lines as you like.  
  
7) No word limit or requirement.  
  
8) Angst.  
  
9) No need for a happy ending but could be.  
  
10) POV of your own preference. 


End file.
